


The Playwright's Diary

by eighterlara



Series: Notes, Strings and Cakes [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cafe Owner!Mitsuki, Gaku curses a lot and that's not even new anymore, Loosely based from Gravitation, M/M, Playwright!Yamato, Sogo is a part of TRIGGER, Songwriter!Gaku, TRIGGER is a rock band, Yamato is a big pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: Gaku wanted all their dreams to come true, to become a successful rock band, but his father gave him one week to write a new song that fits to his taste.But, meeting a peculiar man on the elevator of his apartment building, insulting his work is definitely out of the story.





	The Playwright's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new fic that has been on my mind lately. 
> 
> This fic series will be my focus for now. This will tackle 3 pairings who has their own fic titles. I will talk about that soon. 
> 
> So, a big thanks to my friend [TheGrayOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayOne/pseuds/TheGrayOne) for helping me to beta-read this fanfic of mine. <3

Gaku was standing in his father’s office to submit his composition. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the older man’s disapproval.

 

“What the hell is this? Do you even call this a music?” Gaku winced his father slammed his hand on the desk.

 

“It is called music, old man. I worked so hard on that for weeks.” he answered back.

 

His father, Yaotome Sousuke, is the owner of Yaotome Productions which is the one of the top agencies in Japan. And it was apparent that he was not pleased his son’s work. “This is not even satisfactory. How can I sell you if your songs are shit?”

 

His father added. “Look, you still have a week left. Just come back here on or before the ultimatum. Get a bassist, present a good song before the deadline or this whole agreement will be void. Get out.”

 

Without being told twice, Gaku left his father’s office.

 

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

 

 _Damn that old man. I worked really hard on this song. He just don't appreciate it._ Gaku thought as he stepped his foot inside his condominium building. He was waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor, eyes focused on the composition that he worked so hard for. Now he only has a week left before the deal becomes void.

 

Gaku and his friends started their pop rock band, TRIGGER, when they were in college. They started out with small gigs, playing on various bars. He was the lead guitarist of the group. Nanase Tenn, their junior, is on keyboards and their vocalist. Then there was Tsunashi Ryunosuke on drums. Their former bassist, however, had quit the band and they are currently looking for a replacement. Gaku had received a message from  Ryunosuke notifying him that someone wanted to audition tomorrow. He hoped that person is qualified for that part.

 

The elevator door opened up and he went inside. He was about to press the close button when a man rushed inside. Gaku waited for a moment before finally pressing the button to close the elevator doors.

 

 _How can I finish a song in a week?_ Gaku asked himself. It was his only concern at that moment. He was looking forward for his song to be recorded and finally have their debut single. Should he ask Ryuu and Tenn for help? He wanted all their dreams to come true, so he made an agreement with his father. However, the agreement strictly dictated he would be the only one who would write a song.

 

Gaku snapped out of his thoughts when a voice broke the silence inside the elevator. “What a horrible song.”

 

That was the last thing Gaku wanted to hear for today. He glared to the man beside him who saw his composition. “What the hell?”

 

The bespectacled man beside him gave him a bored look. “What? Just telling a criticism. Is that bad?”

 

“It is bad to insult a stranger.”

 

“No, it is good to hear that from a stranger. It is like listening to your audience and that is not an insult,” the man corrected him.

 

“I did not ask for you to lecture me,” Gaku hissed.

 

The bespectacled man chuckled. “You are a kid whose writing skill is worse than that of a grade school student.”

 

Gaku’s anger had reached its peak. For the first time in his twenty-seven years of existence in this world, there was another man aside from his father whose face he wanted  to punch. He clenched his fists as he was set on punching the arrogant man in the face.

 

It was unfortunate that the bespectacled man, seemed to have predicted his actions. The stranger was only a few centimeters taller than Gaku, but he was strong enough to  grab his arm and push him against the wall. Gaku could smell a faint scent of alcohol and cigarette from the other man.

 

The bespectacled stranger leaned towards Gaku, grinning. “Easy there, man. Oh, you’re mad. What a cute guy.” He leaned closer to his ear as he whispered. “You seem cranky. Are you pent-up? What about we have sex?”

 

Gaku’s eyes widened, taken aback. This drunken bastard just asked to have sex with him. No, Gaku may be swinging both ways, but he is not going to sleep with this man who had just insulted his work.

 

Gaku pushed the man away angrily. “What the fuck? You're not my type.” He mentally cursed himself for outing. But that did not matter anymore. He wasn't really even secretive about his sexuality even among his  bandmates. He is bisexual, Ryunosuke is straight and Tenn is openly gay.

 

There was a pinging sound as the elevator doors opened to his destined floor. Gaku stormed out and headed for his unit. Unbeknownst to him, the bespectacled man actually followed him.

 

“You're not denying it? You’re not straight,” the stranger asked.

 

“Stop following me, you pervert,” Gaku snapped. “Or I’ll call the guard.”

 

The bespectacled man simply laughed at the threat. “Are you expecting me to follow you? My unit is here as well. Unless you want me to go to your house?” He, grinning. Gaku could not believe how this man seemed so full of himself. “What a coincidence, we’re next door neighbors. I just moved here today.” he stopped at his unit’s door and typed the code to unlock it.

 

The man fixed his glasses as he leaned against the door. “Look, it’s better to write based on your emotions. You’re pissed, I take it. Just write how you feel, turn it into meaningful poetry, song - whatever you want to do with it. Then watch its outcome.” he then gave a charming wink, much to Gaku’s chagrin. “You may thank me later.” With that, the man dismissed himself as he went to his unit.

 

Gaku sighed wearily. The man was actually good-looking with his mouth shut

 

Gaku entered his apartment and spent the night writing a song, which turned out very fine. As much as he hated to admit it, the man he met at the elevator was actually right. Every word he poured into his writing came from the frustration he felt towards his father and towards that arrogant stranger. Gaku hoped that his father finally approves his composition.

 

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

 

Gaku’s band mates were stared at his composition with a surprised look on their faces.

 

“I never thought that you can pull off something like this, Gaku,” Tenn, their youngest member said in disbelief.

 

“I hope the president would like this,” said Ryunosuke.

 

Gaku just nodded in agreement. _I really do hope so,_ he thought, while recalling last night’s encounter with the bespectacled man who happens to be his new neighbor. He thought of giving the annoying stranger something, as a gratitude as well as a form of peace offering. After all, despite his rude attitude that night, the man still gave Gaku an advice.

 

Tenn poked Gaku on the cheek. “Hey, are you even listening?”

 

Gaku arched an eyebrow in wonder. “What is it?”

 

The younger man frowned. “The one who contacted Ryuu for the bassist position is here. Ryuu went out to meet him. Are you still sleepy?”

 

“I just had three hours of sleep. Give me a break.”

 

Just when the young man was about to open his mouth, someone suddenly yelled outside the studio.

 

“T-Tsunashi Ryunosuke-san?! I am a fan of yours and the band. I am pleased to meet you, I - I hope you guys allow me to be your bassist!”

 

Gaku and Tenn just laughed in unison. Ryunosuke unconsciously gathered a lot of groupies regardless of gender because of his sexy aura. From what they had heard from their roadies, fans thought that Ryunosuke was a sex god. That was hilarious, of course; despite of his good looks, their drummer is a cherry boy. They never saw the man fool around, and the last time they asked him, he has never been with anyone.

 

Ryuu came back, along with a man who was likely their bassist-wannabe. He smaller than than Ryuu, with hair so silky white. He was wearing multiple earrings on both ears and carrying a guitar case under one arm. He bowed politely in front of them, before nervously set up his instrument.

 

As the man finished preparing his bass guitar, he turned to face the band members. “I’m Osaka Sogo. I am thankful for the opportunity to perform in front of you. I am a fan of your band. It would be a pleasure to be a part of it. I hope you accept me.” he spoke as he clutched his guitar nervously.

 

“Let's see your capabilities. Can you play one of our songs?” says Tenn.

 

“Yes, sure. I will just play my recent favorite song.” Sogo answered nervously. As he began playing his bass guitar. A deep bass sound came out of the speaker and echoed through the room. The tune perfectly indicated a song Ryuu wrote for the group not too long ago. It was hardly a surprise for Tenn and Gaku, as it was pretty clear the guy was Ryunosuke’s fan. Nevertheless, the man was so good at playing the instrument. He was clearly a natural talent.

 

What was more surprising was the fact that what Sogo was playing was something which they only released two weeks ago, but he already knew the chords in such a short span of time. Gaku glanced at Ryunosuke and Tenn who were so focused on Sogo’s performance.

 

They _have_ to recruit this man.

 

In the end, they accepted Sogo as their new bassist. The new band spent the rest of the day practicing the new songs. They formally introduced Sogo to Gaku’s father afterwards.

 

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

 

Nikaido Yamato rubbed his temple in annoyance as he thought about what his former colleague had sent him. He tried to focus on his computer screen.

 

A week ago, he found this cozy, mixed vintage and modern cafe a few blocks away from his new apartment. Apparently, it is owned by an old friend.

 

“Want another refill, Yamato-san?”

 

Yamato turned his gaze to the person who asked him. The man has vibrant crimson hair, and was wearing a server attire which surprisingly matched his hair color and the concept of this cafe. The servers were wearing roller skates while serving. He eyed his nameplate to read his name.

 

“Sure, thank you, Riku.” he replied and the server refilled his cup. The music on the speakers got his attention, something that Riku noticed.

 

“That is my brother’s indie band. They are great, don’t you think?”

 

Yamato shrugged in response. “They are fine. I just noticed that I’ve been hearing the similar voices for hours.”

 

Riku smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I got an approval from Mitsuki-san to play Tenn-nii's songs here and promote them. They are going mainstream soon. I think I have some copies left. I’ll get you a copy later.” He went back to work before Yamato could even tell him not to bother doing so.

 

Yamato checked the time on his watch and realized that it is already nine in the evening. He slowly sipped the newly refilled coffee while listening to the song on the speakers, appreciating it.

 

Bad memories caused him to leave Japan, deciding to travel abroad and create new and happy moments someplace else. Until his work made him return so suddenly.

 

 _Moving back home is such a pain in the ass,_ he thought.

 

“You’re here?”

 

Yamato looked upon the face of the man standing in front of him. It was the guy he met at the elevator a week ago, wearing a plain white shirt and a leather jacket and a pair of jeans and holding a coffee cup in his hand.

 

“You’re the man from a week ago. The talentless man,” he responded nonchalantly.

 

Of course Yamato remembered the man. Silky silver hair, tall figure and his pale white skin - not to mention that horrible composition he made. However, the most memorable part of him would be his expression.

 

The silver haired man looked pissed off, much to Yamato’s amusement. “Shut up. I don't want to hear about it again. Look...I just want to thank you for your piece of advice. I hate to admit it, but it actually helped us big time. I want to do something as a gratitude. How about a late dinner at my apartment later? Are you free?”

 

Yamato could perfectly recall how he teased this attractive man into sleeping with him a week ago, it was not that he is joking about it. He just found the guy good-looking.

 

“I don't accept invitations from strangers,” he said

 

“Says the one who wants to sleep with one,” replied the man. That made Yamato smile to himself. There was no way he could refute that.

 

Yamato chuckled. “I cannot deny that,” he then noticed Riku approaching the man.

 

“I’m so sorry, Yamato-san. I already ran out of copies,” he said apologetically, before glancing at the other man in wonder. “Eh? Yaotome-san, you’re here.”

 

The man named Yaotome smiled at the young server. “It’s you, Nanase,” he said as he clapped Riku’s back. “Your brother is at the counter, chatting with the owner. He is probably flirting him just to get free cakes.”

 

“What?” Riku pouted childishly. “Geez. Yaotome-san, Tenn-nii isn't like that. He can just ask me if he likes them. I can get him cakes for free.” He then rushed to where his brother was.

 

“So,” Yaotome turned towards Yamato as soon as Riku was out of earshot. “I may be late for the introduction, but my name’s Yaotome Gaku. I work as a guitarist in a band. I hope you accept my invitation as a form of gratitude and to welcome you as my new neighbor. ”

 

“Nikaido Yamato. I work as a playwright…” Yamato gave him a suggestive stare. “Are you sure this isn't a way for you to get me into your bed?”

 

“Of course not,” Gaku replied quickly. “You're not even my type, perverted old man.”

 

“I am not that old. I am only twenty-seven,” Yamato chuckled. “I was kidding about the seducing part. I gladly accept your offer.”

 

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

 

After their rehearsals, Gaku accompanied Tenn to the cafe since they are heading the same way. Ryunosuke and Sogo took a train back home. Tenn had to fetch his brother at work since the vocalist was so overprotective of his brother. Gaku understood why Tenn seemed too protective of his brother. Riku has a severe asthma; if he was healthy, Gaku would get the young man as a vocalist as well. The twins have great singing voices. Tenn didn't allow his brother to join a band, as Riku might not be able to handle the nightly gigs at the bars. Riku completely understands the risk, so he decided to promote their songs at his workplace simply to contribute to the band.The owner allowed him to do so, because the he is a music lover himself and became one of the band’s fans.

 

Tenn teased Gaku about inviting his neighbor Yamato to his apartment. After all, no one except the band and the Yaotome family who gets to enter to Gaku’s unit. The younger man thought that Gaku liked the playwright.

 

Gaku bought a small cake  at the cafe before parting ways with Tenn. He then went to his favorite restaurant, where he and the band usually frequent to. He bought take-out foods and went back to his apartment.

 

At home, Gaku prepared the foods and beers before taking a quick shower. He was just putting on some clothes when he heard the doorbell rang. Donning a nothing but a pair of shorts, he went to the door and opened it.

 

Yamato eyed him from head to toe, before grinning at Gaku. “Oh. Wow. Are you sure that you are not going to seduce me?”

 

Gaku frowned deeply. “Don't be so full of yourself, Nikaido. Get in.”

 

As Yamato entered the room, Gaku added. “I just bought take-out foods and a beer. I hope that is fine with you.”

 

“That is fine with me.” Yamato replied as he removed his shoes and wore a pair of slippers.

 

“Good. I really want to thank you for what you suggested last week. I finally wrote a decent song that was approved by my father.”

 

“I see. ‘Glad to hear that I am able to help even if that was just a simple suggestion.”

 

Gaku hushed the brunette. “It was a big thing for us. Me and my band might not be able to reach our dreams if you didn't tell me about it.”

 

Yamato seemed to understand what he meant. Gaku immediately changed the topic as they began to eat dinner.

 

That night, the two had already formed a new friendship.

 

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

End of Chapter 1

_~×~×~×~×~×~_

**Author's Note:**

> Riku's working attire is based from his Order Please card. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on either Twitter and Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: rixiamao1218  
> Twitter: @8lara_eighter8


End file.
